


[podfic] How To Hook A Superhero

by Kess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a college student who just got the internship of a lifetime, assisting a photographer who's latest assignment is to profile Captain America. The Captain couldn't possibly be interested…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] How To Hook A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Hook A Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334497) by [daynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynight/pseuds/daynight). 



So. How To Hook A Superhero is a ridiculously cute fic and I needed it in my ears. Naturally, this means everyone else needs it too, so I thought I'd share :)

 

 

[MP3 IS HERE, CLICK TO STREAM, RIGHT CLICK AND SAVE AS TO DOWNLOAD!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/How%20to%20Hook%20a%20Superhero.mp3) (size:26mb)

 

[M4A IS HERE, RIGHT CLICK AND SAVE AS TO DOWNLOAD!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/How%20to%20Hook%20a%20Superhero.m4a) (size:20mb)


End file.
